The Secret
by Crazycat43
Summary: Ash, Brock and Misty make there way to the next gym. Trouble ensues for the gang along the way which eventually leads to a chance encounter and some unexpected revelations about Ash's life. AshxMisty, Rated T for minor language. The genres don't give enough of leeway but there is hurt/comfort, romance, mystery and adventure.
1. Chapter 1

** this is a little story I thought of when I was doing a few errands...I'm not sure how many more chapters I'll do but there will be more. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and any and all feedback would be greatly appreciated. Anyway on with the story :)**

CHAPTER 1: THE FIGHT, THE FLIGHT AND THE FALLEN

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT MISTY!?" bellowed the six-foot two inch teenager.

"WHAT AM_ I _TALKING ABOUT? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT YOU BIG LOUT!" screamed Misty, "YOU SIT THERE ALL HIGH AND MIGHTY AND DONT GIVE A SECOND THOUGHT ABOUT ANYONE ELSE OTHER THAN YOUR POKEMON" She continued " BROCK COULD OF BEEN HURT OR WORSE BUT NO _I'm the best thing since sliced bread, I knew exactly what I was doing!_" she mocked in a deep voice that was supposed to resemble Ash's.

"Well Brock was fine wasn't he? He didn't get hurt it was just an accident," said Ash trying to lower his voice slightly. It didn't work.

"UGH!... YOU HAVN'T A CLUE! WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE DONE IF BROCK WASN'T ALRIGHT? WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE DONE IF BROCK GOT HIT BY THAT FALLING BRANCH?" Misty screamed again. Her voice was starting to hurt Ash's ears.

"WELL IT DIDN'T, SO WHAT THE _HELL_ ARE YOU SO ANGRY ABOUT?" replied Ash, whose voice had risen again.

"Eh...guys, I'm fine, really, it was just an accident!" interjected Brock.

"SHUT UP BROCK!" they roared in unison. Misty had had enough of Ash's blasé attitude. She stormed off in the direction of some trees, carrying nothing but her Azurill.

Ash rubbed his forehead. He could feel a headache threatening to erupt. To this day, he could never understand why Misty was so angry all the time. He never seemed to be on her good side. Shrugging his shoulders he turned to his companion who had hidden in his backpack.

"Sorry Pikachu, I didn't mean for that to happen. Misty really knows how to push my buttons sometimes" he chuckled quietly.

"Pika pi Pikachu chu" frowned the small electric rodent.

"I know it was an accident. We should be more careful where we use your volt tackle in future, little buddy." soothed Ash.

Brock was standing a couple of feet away, packing away a few utensils from lunch.

"Brock, I really am sorry ya know, and so is Pikachu" said a remorseful Ash.

"Don't sweat it, I've had worse scrapes," chuckled Brock as he glanced at his his grazed elbow.

Feeling a little better, Ash and Pikachu packed away the rest of their stuff. He spotted Misty's red rucksack lying against a rock. It had all her pokemon and clothes inside it. Ash felt a pang of guilt running through him. _I hope she's okay,_ he thought sadly. When they were finished packing, they set off on their way to Prodical City. He was feeling excited at the prospect of earning his fifth badge from the gym there. He smiled to himself and then at Pikachu, who was snoozing gently on his left shoulder.

They had come a long way since the Kanto region. Ash had won every major league in each region and was now determined to win his Masters title which was being held in the Locus region. He thought back to when Misty had been there cheering him on in each match. It was what had given him his sense of unfaltering belief in his abilities. The desire to win was burning deeply within him. He was now on his journey for six years and he was now so close to reaching his dream.

They had walked in silence for an hour when suddenly the bright day began to darken. A dark shadow had been cast across the road they were travelling on. Perplexed, Ash and Brock stopped and looked up to see a huge meowth-shaped hot air balloon hovering above them.

"Ugh... not you guys!" sighed an exasperated Ash.

"To protect the world from deve..."

"CAN'T YOU GUYS COME BACK TOMORROW!?" interrupted Ash as he grabbed one of his pokeballs.

"Jessie he just insulted us, we aren't gonna let him get away with that are we?" asked James. His blue hair hung over his slightly effeminate features and a look of disbelief was plastered across his face.

"Listen here twerp; you're lucky we don't knock you into the middle of next week! Did your mother teach you those manners?!" spat an enraged Jessie.

"Oh please, lemme guess, you're here for Pikachu" said Ash rolling his eyes. He had seen enough of Team Rocket and their over the top antics to last him a lifetime.

"No more tawkin', lets grab da Pikachu and scram!" ordered Meowth. The small pokemon had a look of determination on his face. He whipped out a small remote control and pressed a little green button. A small puff of smoke erupted from the basket section of the balloon and a huge mechanical arm outstretched towards Pikachu grabbing him neatly with its claw.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt!" ordered Ash to his friend who was now struggling high in the air.

"PIIIKKKAAACCHHUUUU!" A bright electric charge surged up the arm and surrounded Pikachu but nothing happened. Team Rocket cackled maniacally.

"Seems like we have the upper hand this time, little boy. Ha ha ha" teased Jessie.

"THE HELL YOU DO, GO CHARIZARD!" roared Ash as he flung a pokeball into the air. A white flash exploded from the red and white ball and out came a pokemon roaring with life.

"Charizard, melt that arm off using flamethrower and then swing round and use Ariel Ace!" Charizard did as he was told. A strong blast of fire engulfed the metal arm melting it instantly in one spot but the heavy claw gripping Pikachu did not open as expected. With a sickening crack it fell thirty feet to the ground with a trapped Pikachu. Ash watched helplessly as the weight of the device crashed down over Pikachu burying it under half melted metal shards.

"Uh oh..." quivered James and Jessie as they hugged each other in fear.

"Nice Charizard, we don't want to hurt you," pleaded Meowth upon seeing the scrap heap below them. Charizard's tail burned brightly in fury. He turned slowly and inhaled deeply. His eyes gazed menacingly at the three now cowering in the balloon before him. With one sweeping motion Charizard released his flames in the form of a fire blast. Instantly the balloon exploded under the immense heat and pressure sending Team Rocket flying into the sky leaving a trail of smoke behind them.

"Looks like Team Rocket are blasting of aaagggaaaaiiiinn!" With that the trio disappeared from sight with a flash.

Ash hadn't noticed that Tem rocket had now been eliminated. All he cared about was Pikachu. With every ounce of strength he lifted the charred remains of the mechanical arm off of Pikachu. He spotted the familiar bright yellow fur peeking out from underneath. Brock was also attempting to lift the scrap metal. Seeing his master struggling, Charizard swooped down and landed beside him. With a roar he bent down and lifted the metal with his strong claws which allowed Ash to grab Pikachu before the weight came crashing down again. The smell of singed fur filled Ash's nostrils. His heart was hammering in his chest. The still form of Pikachu moaned slightly in his arms.

"Brock, help Pikachu!" he gasped.

"Quick Ash, lay him down on the grass over there" he ordered pointing to a small patch of green on the side of the road.

"Pikachu, hold on buddy, you're gonna be fine." Said Ash frantically.

"This isn't good. We have to get him to a Pokemon Center" said Brock after quickly examining Pikachu.

"Bu...But you're a pokémon doctor, can't you help him?" cried Ash hopelessly as tears threatened to fall from his watery eyes.

"I don't have the supplies Ash...not for injuries like these!"

"Fine, where's the nearest Pokemon Center?"

"Eh...well according to my map its thirty miles away" answered Brock

"WHAT?" exclaimed Ash as panic overtook him.

Brock's eyebrows furrowed in thought. Slowly he looked up.

"Ash there is a town not far from here. It may not have a Pokemon Center but it might have a few medical supplies" said Brock. Ash nodded at the plan Brock had put forward. It was Pikachu's only chance.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" shouted Ash.

Ash thanked Charizard for all his help and recalled him into his pokeball. At first Ash thought about hopping up on to Charizard's back and flying to the Pokemon Center but then he remembered that Ash had grown substantially over the last few years and knew Charizard wouldn't be able to carry his weight for too long.

Brock was kneeling beside Pikachu and was slowly rubbing some mashed up berries into Pikachu's burns. Pikachu was struggling against the pain but still lay with eyes closed. Ash's worry returned two-fold for his fallen companion. Gently, he scooped the small pikachu up and cradled him softly in his arms and made his way down the dirt path they were originally walking on. Brock followed closely behind, leaving a smouldering pile of debris in their wake.

"According to this, the town is about a mile down this road. It's called Terrata town." said Brock matter-of-factly.

"Hold on Pikachu, we'll get ya better in no time." soothed Ash. Pikachu's eyes opened slowly in response to his trainer's voice. He managed a small 'Pi' before passing out again.

They had walked for ten minutes when a small town came into view.

"Brock, we made it" said a relieved Ash.

"I'm gonna run ahead and see what I can find" said Brock.

"Ok, but hurry up!" replied Ash impatiently. Pikachu was tough but not invincible. Half a tonne of scrap metal would crush most pokemon Pikachu's size. He was very lucky to be alive and Ash knew it.

"Damn those Team Rocket guys. When I see them again they won't know what hit them" growled Ash. He glanced down at Pikachu again. The little Pokemon's breath sounded laboured. Ash willed him to hang on just a little while longer.

Ash picked up his pace. He was now in the town. Small bungalows and shops lined the street on both sides. He spotted a two-storey building at the end of the road. 'The Welcome Inn' was spelt along the top of the roof. In the distance he spotted a figure running towards him. It was Brock and he was carrying a small white plastic bag in his left hand and waving at Ash with his right one. His tanned forehead was dripping in sweat from running full pelt.

"Ash...follow...me" he panted.

Brock led the way to the inn that Ash had spotted minutes ago. It was an old building with solid front doors and windows. Ash noticed that it was recently painted. The smell of turpentine filled the air. Brock led the way up a small staircase and into a hallway lined with doors.

"This is our room here, Room 12." informed Brock. Ash didn't really care at this point. Panic was starting to get the better of him. It felt like hours since Pikachu had budged in his arms.

"Lay him down on that couch over there and get me some towels and hot water." ordered Brock.

He gently placed Pikachu onto the small grey couch by the window and then ran to the bathroom. He felt so helpless and guilty for not protecting Pikachu from harm. His mind was reeling with thoughts of the yellow mouse not making through. A small voice at the back of his brain was saying something different though. It was telling him that Pikachu was tough and that he would recover in no time. He grabbed all the towels in the hot press and filled a small bowel with hot water from the tap. He placed them down beside Brocks feet.

"Ash, why don't you go and get some fresh air. I can handle Pikachu from here."

This was not suggestion it was a command from the Pokémon Doctor. If there was one thing Brock hated, it was people hovering over his shoulder. He needed his full concentration on the pokemon.

"No, I'm fine; I'm not going anywhere 'til I know that Pikachu is alright!"

"But Ash..."

"No buts, I ain't leaving Pikachu!" he huffed.

"Fine but stay out from under my feet!"

Brock turned his attention back to Pikachu. Ash sat on the edge of one of the beds and stared out of the window, His mind was blank from all thoughts. He felt exhausted from today's events. He gazed out of the window. He could see the tops of the forest trees from his position. The sun was starting to lower in the sky as clouds rolled in from above. His eyelids began to feel heavy and he flopped backwards onto the bed.

"Ash...Ash...wake up." Someone was shaking Ash's arm. It felt like he dozed off for an hour or two. He opened his eyes and could see the outline of a man in the dimming light. Focusing his eyes he could see the figure was Brock. Ash sat bolt upright.

"Wha..What's wrong Brock? Is it Pikachu? Is he alright?" he flustered.

Brock smiled gently at him. "Yes Ash, Pikachu will be fine. A few fractured ribs and a few cuts and bruises". Ash breathed out a long sigh of relief. He lifted his frame up off the bed and over to the couch. Pikachu was sleeping soundly and Ash could already see he was healing nicely. He petted Pikachu between the ears and the pokemon let out a soft 'Cha' in appreciation.

"Thanks Brock, I don't know what I would've done if you weren't here." He said softly turning to his best friend.

"Don't mention it, it's my job!" he smiled "And anyway me and Misty will always have your back"

Ash's stomach did somersaults at the mention of Misty. He had completely forgotten about her in all the chaos. He looked over at Brock who also had a look of guilt etched across his features.

"How the hell could I have forgotten about Misty!" exclaimed Ash as he rubbed his hands through his dark raven hair.

"Wasn't just you man, I forgot about her too...which is kinda hard to do, seeing as she can be so..." Brock never finished his sentence. From the glare Ash was giving him, it was better if he didn't.

"I'm going to look for her." stated Ash as he pulled on his shoes.

"But Ash it's getting dark out there and who knows where she has run off to!"

"I don't care, she can't have gotten too far, I have to try."

And with that he ran out the door leaving a slightly bewildered Brock to tend to a recovering pikacha.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: REUNITED ONCE AGAIN 

Misty had walked for what seemed like hours now. The soles of her feet were beginning to ache and her belly rumbled for the taste of Brock's cooking. Azurill followed her trainer closely. Misty's arms were tired from carrying the small pokemon so she decided to let the blue water mouse hop along beside her.

"Hmph...That Ash Ketchum has some nerve! I mean come oooonnn! Who the hell in their right mind thinks the way he does? He's a joke...A hot mess of a joke but a joke all the same!" she said furiously.

"Azuri az azurill rill" asked Azurill as she bounced up and down on her tail.

"Well of course I don't mean that...it's just... he makes me so bloody angry sometimes. Ugh...I bet he sees me as some naggy old woman with nothing better to do except bitch and moan! " cried Misty.

"I miss Ash...why did I have to storm off like that?" she sulked.

"Azurill zuri az" said Azurill

"Hmmm...I know boo, me too. I'll get you something nice to eat when I find my way outa this stupid forest!" she stormed, flailing her arms about. With a new determination she marched onwards with Azurill hopping behind her.

Suddenly a sharp pain shot up through her foot. She could feel her left ankle twist uncomfortably to the side and felt her body fall through the air. Instinct told her to outstretch her hands and get ready for the hard impact of the ground. She landed with a thud on to a bare patch of earth. She gingerly looked behind her to see what had made her trip so effectively and she soon found her answer. A small hole had been dug into the ground no bigger than a couple of inches across but it was just big enough for Misty to lose her footing. She winced slightly when she tried to turn over onto her back but she finally managed to sit up and examine her injuries.

"Azurill az" squeeked a worried Azurill.

"I'm ok sweetie, don't worry." She said softly, trying not to freak the young pokemon out.

"Azu...Azurill..Ahhhhh" cried the pokemon

"Oh no, honey don't cry, please calm down Azurill" pleaded Misty.

It was no use. The pokemon sobbed incessantly. Misty tried her best to stand up on her own but the pain was making her sick to her stomach and she would flop back down to the ground with a thump. This distressed the pokemon even more who was already in floods of tears and she took off without a second glance at Misty.

"WAIT, AZURILL! COME BACK, PLEASE!" she begged. Misty eyes filled with tears. She was all alone in this forest with no food and no one to help her and it was beginning to get dark and cold. She cursed her stubbornness and choice of garments. She wasn't going to stay warm for long in shorts and a belly top.

"Ok girl come on, get up off your ass and get moving" she whispered to herself. With all the strength she could muster she pulled herself up off the ground using the nearby rocks as leverage. Gingerly she did her best to stand up while keeping as much weight on her good foot as possible. She carefully glimpsed at her surroundings, searching for anything that might be of use to her and then she spotted what she was looking for.

"Ah ha..that's what I need"

A long sturdy branch was sprawled out about two feet from where she was standing. She hopped over to it while letting out tiny yelps of pain every time her weight went down on her busted ankle but eventually she made it.

She picked up the branch and stripped it of all the twigs and leaves that were still attached and then grabbed her handkerchief that she kept in her back pocket and wrapped around the top of the branch. She then seen two smaller branches protruding from the bigger one and she carefully ripped off one of them leaving the other as a hand rest. Misty stopped and admired her handy work for a couple of seconds but was interrupted by the touch of a small water droplet bouncing on to her cheek.

"Oh well that's just great, that's ALL I need now...Thanks a frickin' million!" she shouted as she glanced up at the sky. She decided to put her makeshift crutch to the test. It wasn't ideal but it got the job done. Misty shuffled along slowly in no particular direction. The rain began to fall heavier by the minute. It wasn't long before she was soaked to her skin and shivering with the cold. She could feel the last few rays of sunshine dip behind the tall trees.

"AZURRRILL" she yelled, "AZZZUURRIILLL, WHERE ARE YOU?" she screamed again but it was to no avail. Her pokémon was long gone and she could feel her resolve beginning to melt away with the dying sunlight. Misty searched the area she now found herself in. There wasn't much in the way of shelter but there was a small embankment fifty yards away to her left. She decided that this was as good as any to try to shelter for the night. She hobbled over and finally sank down into the alcove that had been carved out by the wind and rain. She carefully positioned herself into a sitting position and placed her newly acquired crutch to her right. Then she huddled herself into a tight ball to try to conserve the rest of her body heat while the rain pelted her back. She hoped desperately that it would stop raining soon and that any bug type pokemon stayed well clear of her. She could feel her eyelids grow heavy. Her ankle throbbed painfully and she could feel the last of her energy leave her body. Sleep was approaching fast and she could do little to fight it off.

"MISTY WHERE ARE YOU?" shouted Ash at the top of his voice. Now that it was sunset his concerns for her had doubled.

"MISTY, ARE YOU THERE?" he shouted again. Not a sound he could hear. An eerie feeling passed over the back of his neck making his hair stand on end. Although he was no longer a ten-year old boy he still hated being out on his own in the dark. However he hid this little tidbit of trivia away from everyone lest they think he wasn't strong and manly. He pressed on through the thick undergrowth of the forest none the less.

Ash shined the torch he had borrowed from the desk in the main reception onto some rustling leaves then on to some shaking branches. He was defiantly on edge but he knew he had to find Misty. Suddenly his ears picked up the sound of a rustling bush nearby. He spun around and pointed the beam of the torch in its direction. Ash could feel his heart thumping in his ears. Goose bumps covered his entire body and his breathing was quick and shallow. The rustling began again.

"He...Hello?" squeaked Ash who suddenly sounded several octaves higher, taking himself by surprise. He cleared his throat and mentally told himself to get a grip.

"Hello, who's that in the bushes?" he asked again but with more power behind his voice. Ash inched closer. He couldn't quite make out what he was seeing. He could hear soft sobs now. Closer he got the better he could distinguish the creature. The sobs were getting louder. He could see its skin. _Blue_? he asked himself. He was yards away now and could see what it or rather who it was.

"Azurill?" asked a slightly confused Ash. After hearing her name Azurill stopped crying immediately. She had recognised that voice. She leapt full force at the man stooped over him and snuggled him tightly. Ash responded by giving her a consoling hug.

"There, there little one, It's o.k, you're safe now" he hushed. Ash may have been clueless to the ways of women but he was certainly in tune with the needs of pokemon. He would rather take a rampaging gyarados over a rampaging Misty any day of the week.

"Azurill, Could you take me to Misty?" he asked softly after the little blue mouse had calmed down. She nodded excitedly and hopped out of Ash's arms and down onto her tail where she immediately set off into the forest. Ash made sure to stick close to her in case he too, found himself lost. He bumbled and stumbled his way through the thick bushes and briars that covered the ground and eventually came to a clearing. The cloud cover had finally given way to the moonlight which was now illuminating the surrounding area. Ash continued to follow the little blue pokemon. There wasn't a sound in the forest; Ash assumed it was because it had just finished raining.

"Azurill Az" piped up Azurill.

"Huh, do you see something?" asked Ash

"Az" she replied and gestured towards a dark embankment. Ash squinted his eyes, willing them to focus. He could just about make out the figure of a person hunched over on the ground. His stomach back-flipped in horror.

"MISTY!" He ran full pace to the little hollow that had been scratched into the earth by the elements.

"Misty?" he asked again as he collapsed beside the still form.

He placed his hand on her skin which was cold to his touch. He gasped slightly. He could feel his heart pounding again. His eyes scanned every inch of her body looking for signs of life.

"Misty, wake up, it's me, Ash." He pleaded as he shook her gently. She still never responded.

"Azurill?" squeaked the small pokemon.

"It's no good Azurill" whispered Ash forlornly. Without thinking twice he removed his jacket and wrapped it carefully around Misty's limp body.

"Ok Azurill, stick close to me" said Ash. He lifted Misty's body with all the strength he could muster. Her weight was making Ash unbalanced as he tried to position her comfortably in his arms. His leg muscles burned as he tried to stay upright. When Ash was happy enough to cope with the weight, he made his way back to the small clearing, carrying Misty's motionless body bridal style.

"Oh God, Misty just hold on!" he begged, wincing slightly at the thought that it was now twice in one day he had to utter those words. He studied her face under the bright moonlight. It was alarmingly pale, even for Misty. Her usually shiny red hair was now damp and matted. Ash studied her slender face. He was always struck by the beauty of her features. Her soft lips and high cheek bones and those eyes, how he wished he could see her emerald eyes again.

They had walked for ten minutes when Ash spotted the orange glow of street lights in the distance. His heart skipped a beat. They were so close now. He shifted Misty weight again, determined not to drop the dead weight of the girl who had always by his side.

"Just a little further." He whispered to himself. His muscular arms where beginning to tire under the strain. Although he was now eighteen and had filled out substantially, so had Misty who was no longer taller than Ash but was still pretty close. He remembered the day he returned from the Kalos region as clearly as if it had happened yesterday.

00000000000000

_It was a sunny day in Cerulean City. The scent of flowers wafted lazily through the air. Ash was is in a joyful mood. He had just won his first championship league title in the Kalos region and was feeling on top of the world. Pikachu was perched proudly on his trainer's shoulder. _

_They made their way down a crowded street full of shops and restaurants until they reached a side road leading down to the local gym. Ash was feeling excited. He hadn't seen Misty in two years and now he would meet her once again. His head was filled with countless tales of his adventures and was bursting to tell her all of them. _

_"There it is Pikachu, the Cerulean Gym." He said happily as he gestured towards the large complex at the end of the path. _

_"Pik!" answered Pikachu who proceeded to hop down from Ash's shoulder and skip toward the massive glass doors that adorned the front of the building. Ash admired the architecture for a moment. It hadn't changed since the last time Ash was here. A massive dewgong decorated the roof which was also painted in pink and yellow stripes._

_Pikachu had barely reached the doors when suddenly they flew open with a bang. There stood Misty, a tall and slender thirteen year old with a huge grin on her face._

_"Ash Ketchum, you're late" she smirked. _

_"Sorry Misty, I got...distracted!" he grinned in return._

_"Let me guess, you're stomach had other ideas." said Misty knowingly. Ash blushed furiously. She was right as usual._

_Ash studied the girl in front of him. She had definitely changed since he had last seen her but not by much. She still had her fiery red hair and deep sea-green eyes. He smiled gently at her._

_"What are you smiling at?" asked a slightly self-conscious Misty. Ash shook his head and blushed again. _

_"Uh...eh...I..." answered a fumbling Ash. She tutted in response and gestured for him to follow her inside. Ash cursed himself at his foolishness. _

_Later that evening, after Ash and Pikachu filled their stomachs yet again, the two teenagers retired to the swimming pool. They sat on the bleachers talking incessantly about all of their journey and accomplishments. Misty was now looking after the gym full-time for her sisters. She loved her job but part of her wished she could travel again. Ash's eyes lit up at the thought of his proposition for Misty._

_"Would you please stop smiling at me, it's creepy!" warned Misty._

_"Oh...sorry...I...well...I was wondering...if...maybe...you wanted to comeonanotherjourneywithme?" asked Ash to his feet. He had spoken the second half of his question so quickly that Misty had struggled to catch what he had said._

_"Huh?" she asked puzzled. Ash gulped but he steeled his nerves._

_"Do you want to come with me on another journey?" he asked again but slower._

_Misty's face was blank. Ash searched her face with his eyes, looking for a hint of what she was thinking. She turned away from him so that her back was facing him. Ash's heart dropped. Her shoulders began to shake up and down. _

_"Oh Mi...Misty you don't have to if you don't want to..I just thought it would've been nice, I mean I knew it was a long shot!" exclaimed a terrified Ash. He placed his hand on one of her shoulders in consolation. His eyebrows were furrowed in concern for the girl. He had never seen her cry like this before. She lifted her head slowly and turned to Ash again, only she wasn't crying as he first thought, instead she was laughing hysterically. Ash was utterly perplexed._

_"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked angrily to her. _

_"THE LOOK ON YOURE FACE WAS PRICELESS!" she wailed, still in the kinks of laughter._

_"Oh come on Misty! You know how you are!" he said bleakly. Misty's laughter stopped abruptly. A flash of anger darted across her eyes. Ash knew he had said something dangerous._

_"AND WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" she furiously roared. _

_"I didn't mean anything by it, I swear, I'm sorry!" apologised Ash, fearing the mallet that Misty would thump him with whenever he let something stupid slip from his mouth._

_ Misty deflated after seeing Ash cower. This wasn't the time or place for arguing. She sighed at the helpless looking boy in front of her. He had closed his eyes tightly in preparation for whatever Misty had planned as punishment. Instead she reached over and placed her hand on his. She ignored the intense heat rising to her cheeks and waited for Ash to look at her. _

_Feeling her soft hands on his, he opened his eyes slowly. Misty was staring at him intensely. Ash's throat was dry and his hands were sweaty. He smiled nervously at her. _

_"Ash, of course I'll come with you." She said simply. Ash and Misty hugged each other tightly. Tomorrow they would set off on their journey retracing their steps around the different regions. _

_000000000_

They had reached the outskirts of the town now. It was starting to drizzle again. Azurill bounded forward in front of Ash. Misty was still unconscious in his arms. He was sweating heavily and was out of breath. Eventually they made it to the small inn they were staying in. He quickly past the front desk, which was unoccupid and swept up the stairs. He finally arrived outside his room and kicked the door with his foot. Brock swung it open in reply and quickly gasped in shock at the sight before him.

"What happened?" he asked concerned.

"I don't know, but she hasn't moved a muscle since I found her like this" said Ash as he placed her carefully on the bed he had fallen asleep on earlier.

"Ash, go into my bag and get my thermometer" ordered Brock. Ash complied once again. He tipped all the contents of the bag onto the small table in the centre of the room. He eventually found what he was looking for and quickly passed it to Brock who was busying himself covering Misty with several blankets.

Brock placed the small digital thermometer in to her ear and waited for a result. A few seconds later he removed the device and looked at it. He frowned when he saw the reading.

"Wh...What's wrong?" gasped a worried Ash.

"Her temperature is too low. We gotta get her warmer." informed Brock.

"Ah crap! What do I do, WHAT DO I DO?" panicked Ash.

Calm down will ya, you're worse than a weedle in a spinarak's web!" teased Brock. Ash took a deep breath to steady his nerves.

"Now, will you get some extra blankets from the linen closet at the end of the hall." asked Brock gently. Ash nodded and made his way to the door. He had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
